El legado de mi Padre
by Lars Black
Summary: COMPLETO, Continuación de MI HIJO, Desspúes de perder a su padre, Jack, Jack esta dispuesto a continuar con su legado


Los Increíbles son propiedad de PIXAR animation Studios y Walt Disney.

Antes que todo gracias a todos los que lean este fic.

Segunda parte de la trilogía. Jack Jack ahora sabe la verdad. Mr. Increíble es su padre biológico, pero algunas cosas son difíciles de olvidar sobre todo cuando se quiere a alguien.

EL LEGADO DE MI PADRE.

By Lars Black

Bob Parr es Mr. Increíble, y durante los últimos 13 años no había hecho otra cosa más que buscar a su hijo, cuyo Némesis Síndrome había secuestrado, por fin lo había encontrado.

El y Dash se encontraban frente a la puerta de la residencia Pine.

La verdad esperaban encontrar a Jack Jack ahí, era el único sitio al que podía haber ido después de lo ocurrido en cuidad capital.

¿Estás bien Papá?- preguntó Dash.

No lo sé- contestó. -Tantos años, y Jack Jack no me reconoció, no sé si realmente quiero entrar.-

No te presiones papá, si alguien debe regañarse ese debo ser yo, lo tuve frente a mi por más de tres meses y no lo reconocí, creo que realmente no esperaba...

No importa hijo, ya lo encontramos es lo único que vale ahora-

Bob abrió la puerta, el lugar estaba en completo silencio, aquella casa era completamente normal, no como la isla en la que alguna vez Síndrome había vivido.

Ambos caminaron con suma cautela, buscando el indicio de cualquier ruido, mientras caminaban podían ver todas las fotografías que decoraban el lugar.

Bob se detuvo en una en especial.

Jack Jack debía tener 5 años, y abrazaba a Buddy con mucho cariño, pero lo más consternante de todo era que el cariño parecía ser mutuo.

Y así decenas de fotografías repartidas por toda la casa. Sus primeros pasos, cuando aprendió a andar en bicicleta, su primer día de clases, cumpleaños tras cumpleaños.

Este debí ser yo- dijo Bob. Poniendo la fotografía de nuevo en la mesa.

Entonces un ruido los alertó.

Viene de arriba- dijo Dash. -Voy a ver-

Pero Bob lo detuvo. -No, espera, mejor voy yo-

Con cautela subió las escaleras, el ruido provenía de la última habitación del pasillo, cuando llegó a ella abrió la puerta lentamente.

Lo que vió ahí lo hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago.

Jack se encontraba sentado en la orilla de su cama, cabizbajo y meditabundo, sus ropas estaban destrozadas y jugaba con un objeto en sus manos, cuando la puerta se abrió, elevó su mirada y vio a Bob parado en la entrada.

Papá me dio esto cuando tenía 9 años, me dijo que si alguna vez me encontraba en un apuro me ayudaría, no comprendí lo que quería decir- y volvió su mirada hacia el objeto.

Jack Jack- dijo Bob. -Hijo...-

Lo sé señor Parr, no tiene que explicarme nada, ya lo sé-

Bob no supo que fue lo que más le dolió, si la mirada que Jack Jack puso en ese momento, o el echo de que lo llamara Señor.

Estoy listo para irme...- Jack se puso de pie, y caminó hacia Bob, se puso frente a el.

No te preocupes hijo, todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien- y Bob le puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Pero Rick!- contestó Bob algo molesto. -¡El es mi hijo!-

Mira Bob, yo lo sé, tu lo sabes, incluso el chico lo sabe, pero tenemos detrás de nosotros a toda una sarta de políticos , psicólogos, que dificultan todo esto-

Pues todos ellos pueden irse al demonio, el se irá a casa conmigo...-

Mientras ellos dos discutían, Jack Jack aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta junto a Dash. Y aunque no lo quisieran podían oír con claridad lo que su padre y Rick discutían.

Jack, seguía jugando con el artefacto que se había traído de su casa. Y Dash por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras, estaba en verdad muy feliz por haber encontrado a su hermano, pero las situación no había sido como alguna vez lo imaginó; siempre había creído que Síndrome lo tenía cautivo, y que Jack ansiaba escapar de él, reunirse con su verdadera familia, pero no era así, siquiera lo de reunirse con la familia.

Desde que sus padres se habían separado las cosas ya no eran iguales, Su padre se había convertido 100 en Mr. Increíble, Violeta se marchó apenas cumplió 18, y su madre, bueno, tenía casi 3 años que no veía, ellos definitivamente no eran una familia, ahora comprendía a lo que Rick se refería con problemas.

... El se irá a casa conmigo, necesita a alguien que cuide de él-

Eso es a lo que me refiero Bob, ¿hace cuanto que no te encargas de alguien?-

Yo, Yo- Bob se quedó sin palabras, La puerta se abrió y Dash entró por ella.

Papá, Rick- dijo. -No es que no nos interese lo que discuten, pero técnicamente todo el edificio se esta enterando.-

Lo sentimos Dash- dijo Rick. -Pero le estoy comentando a tu padre lo difícil que es hacer que obtenga la custodia de Jack Jack-

Dash frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué ha de ser difícil, nosotros somos su verdadera familia-

Biológica si- agregó Rick. -Pero para Jack Jack, Buddy fue su verdadero padre por 13 años, eso es mucho tiempo, por lo que me han comentado los psicólogos que han tratado a Jack, su relación, bueno, era muy propicia.-

Dash bajó la mirada, eso era verdad, en todo el tiempo que compartió con Jack pudo darse cuenta de ello.

Pero Bob no se quedaría ahí. -¡Me Estás diciendo que Un Trastornado asesino como Síndrome, Obsesionado por no tener súper poderes es un buen padre! Debes estar bromeando, ¡Es un milagro que no lo haya vuelto pedazos!-

Jack escuchaba desde el otro lado, Su padre no era un trastornado asesino, ¿Cómo podía serlo?. Y ahora ese hombre hablaba mal de él. Hablaba mal de su padre que se había sacrificado por salvarlo. No quería estar con el, no quería.

Su piel se tornaba de color metálico.

Y se puso de pie, empezó a correr, se arrojó contra la puerta que los separaba, la rompió por completo. El impacto provocó bastante ruido.

Bob y Dash de inmediato voltearon hacia donde se encontraba Jack Jack, lo vieron. Pero se quedaron sin palabras.

¡MI PADRE, ¡MI PADRE NO ERA UN LUNÁTICO, NO ESTABA TRASTORNADO, ¿CÓMO PUEDE DECIR ESO?-

¡Calma! Jack Jack- y Bob trató de acercase a su hijo. -No pasa nada, no quería decir eso-

Bob se acercó lentamente, le colocó una mano sobre su hombro y poso a poco fue jalando de él hasta tenerlo completamente abrazado.

Fue un instante, Jack-Jack sintió una fuerte desesperación en todo su ser, no podía hacer eso, ¡Estaba traicionando a su Padre!-

¡NO!- y empujó a Bob con toda su fuerza.

El empujón lo tomó por sorpresa y cayó al suelo, Jack Jack se transformó por completo y se arrojó a la pared de un costado, esta se vino abajo junto con un pedazo del techo.

Dash sujetó a Rick y lo sacó a súper velocidad de la zona de peligro.

Bob alzó sus brazos, y logró sostener parte de este, cuando se hubo deshecho de los escombros miró el hueco que su hijo había dejado en la pared.

No- dijo Bob mientras que Dash corrió a toda velocidad al orificio, podía ver en la calle el hueco formado por la caída de Jack Jack, pero nada más, no había rastro de su hermano.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ya había pasado una semana desde ese día, y todavía no encontraban rastro alguna de Jack Jack, Sin embargo Rick les había llegado con una noticia algo desconcertante.

Los fondos de Síndrome han desaparecido- dijo.

¡Que!- contestó Bob. -¿Cómo es posible, pensé que estaban congelados.-

Nosotros también lo pensábamos, pero hace dos día un virus informático entró en el sistema, y para cuando los ingenieros lograron eliminarlo los fondos habían sido retirados.

¿Crees que fue Jack?- preguntó Dash a su padre.

No lo sé hijo. No lo sé-

_La semana de Jack Jack_

Después de haber huido de aquel edificio se sentía solo, más solo como jamás lo hubiera estado, había corrido por más de una hora y su cuerpo ahora se encontraba exhausto el color metálico casi desaparecía por completo.

Jack, se dejó caer sobre la pared de un edificio, La gente que pasaba por ahí se le quedaba viendo, pero eso no le importaba.

Toda su vida se acababa de ir al demonio, todo lo que creía había desaparecido, ¿qué podía creer ahora, ¿En quien podía confiar, Sacó la esfera metálica que su padre le había regalado cuando cumplió nueve, aquella vez su padre le había dicho que si alguna vez necesitaba algo esta esfera lo ayudaría, pero ¿Cómo?.

Papá, ahora necesito tu ayuda- le susurró.

Entonces la esfera empezó a brillar cegándolo por completo, de pronto un rayo plateado salió de este y lo golpeó e la cabeza.

Jack cayó de costado, estuvo inconsciente por cinco segundos, cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, su cabeza estaba en completo orden, ya no sentía la angustia que anterior mente sentía, ahora podía pensar con claridad, se puso de pie, y tomó la esfera, la apretó con sus palmas y giró cada lado en sentido contrario, La esfera se partió a la mitad y en el centro se encontraba una especie de chip. Lo tomó y sonrió.

La isla Nomanisan, se encontraba completamente abandonada, el esplendor tecnológico que trece años atrás guardaba había quedado cubierto por la selva de sus alrededores, sin embargo algunas tecnologías que no habían sido confiscadas por el gobierno aún estaban en optimas condiciones. Solo tenía que reactivarlas, pero necesitaría tiempo y sobre todo dinero.

Caminó por varios cuartos y pasillos, hasta que por fin llegó al que buscaba, una cascada de lava lo adornaba, se paró frente a ella y sacó la esfera que su padre le había dado.

Esta lanzó una especie de rayo, y la cascada empezó a dividirse en dos.

Jack Jack caminó entre ella, y llegó a un cuarto oscuro, caminó derecho hasta llegar a un panel, con el tacto buscó el botón de inicio, y al presionarlo, la habitación se iluminó.

Esa era la ventaja de establecerse en un volcán, energía ilimitada.

Por alguna razón sabía el Password y lo tecleó, Varias opciones aparecieron en la pantalla, algo dentro de él le decía a donde ir y que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Su primera parada fueron las finanzas.

Entrar en el sistema fue fácil, saber en donde había quedado el dinero de su padre aún más, pero sacarlo del congelador fue como si le quitara un dulce a un bebe.

Jack Jack se recargó en la silla. Era increíble todo lo que podía hacer, su cabeza fabricaba ideas a montones, era como si su genio interior hubiese despertado. El lado científico de su padre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bob sabía que solo una persona podría ayudarlo, ella.

Ella sabía todo el funcionamiento interno de la organización. Pero sería difícil encontrarla, sin embargo habían encontrado un rastro, y mientras el se encargaba de preparar todo. Dash fue a verificar la información.

Dash tocó dos veces a la puerta. La casa en donde se encontraba era en verdad hermosa, con un gran patio lleno de juguetes.

Volvió a tocar y esta vez alguien abrió. Sus brillantes ojos azules se toparon con la mirada verde clara de una hermosa niña. En verdad inconfundible.

Hola pequeña- dijo amablemente. -¿Se encuentra tu madre en casa?.-

No- contestó la pequeña ingenuamente.

Y enseguida apareció un hombre en la puerta, era alto de cabello color arena y ondulado, de ojos color miel.

Buenas Tardes- dijo el hombre. -¿Se le ofrece algo?-

Esta buscando a mamá- dijo la niña mirando a su padre.

Dash sonrió algo apenado y levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

Soy Parr, Dashell Robert Parr. Estoy buscando a Mirage-

Lo siento señor Parr- contestó el hombre. -Pero no conocemos a ninguna Mirage, tal vez se equivocó de casa-

Dash miró el sobre con la dirección, era correcta.

¡MAMA!.- gritó de pronto la niña y salió corriendo.

Dash volteó y justo en la entrada del jardín se encontraba Mirage. No había cambiado casi nada, seguía teniendo ese cuerpo de super modelo y su larga cabellera plateada.

Mirage cargó a su hija y caminó hasta la puerta.

Chocó miradas con Dash, Y alzó las cejas.

El esposo cogió a la niña. -Querida, este joven busca a una tal Mirage, le dieron esta dirección, tal vez tu la conozcas-

Mirage se sorprendió mucho hacía años que no escuchaba ese nombre y examinó con más atención al joven de la entrada.

¿Parr?-

Así es- contestó el Rubio, -Dashell Parr, no sé si me recuerdes, tengo que hablar contigo, es un asunto muy importante-

Dash y Mirage se encontraban en la sala, por la ventana se podía ver a su esposo jugando con su hija en el jardín, de vez en cuando volteaba un poco para sonreírle a su esposa.

Tienes una hija hermosa- dijo Dash.

Es mi tesoro- contestó.

Dash no tenía mucho tiempo para explicar así que iría al punto.

Mirage, necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Dash. -Tu eres la única que sabía a la perfección el funcionamiento de los cuarteles de Síndrome-

Mirage rió. -Hace años que no escuchaba esos dos nombres, Desde que me dieron amnistía y me reubicaron- y bajó la mirada. -E intentado dejar todo eso atrás, eso ya no es parte de mi vida-

Lo sé, contestó Dash, pero no hubiéramos venido a buscarte si no fuera muy importante-

Y entonces ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

Dash le contó todo lo que había sucedido, desde que su hermanito fue capturado por Síndrome, hasta la fuga de dinero de las cuentas de Este-

... Creemos que de alguna forma Jack Jack tiene algo que ver, pero no estamos muy seguros, por eso te necesitamos, necesitamos encontrarlo-

Mirage volteó hacia su hija, no podía imaginarse en una situación similar ¿que haría, no lo soportaría, además era por una buena causa, era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos, después de todo ella había participado en el incidente de hacía trece años. Y cuando todo mundo dudaba de ella Mr. Increíble le había dado una oportunidad.

Dos horas después ambos volaban en un Jet Privado hacia LA.

Lo más probable es que haya ingresado al sistema desde la isla Nomanisan- dijo Mirage mientras señalaba en un mapa virtual la ubicación de la isla.

Pero pensé que todo en la isla había sido removido- contestó Dash.

De las instalaciones exteriores Si. Pero el Sistema interior quedó intacto, y con una fuente ilimitada de energía proporcionada por el volcán, pudo tener acceso a la red-

Pero ¿Cómo hizo para sabotear el sistema, Sabía que era listo, ya que conviví algún tiempo por él, pero de sacar buenas notas a ser un genio en computadoras es otra cosa-

Mirage negó. -No lo sé, Pero Buddy era igual, desde que lo conocí demostró gran conocimiento, hacía cosas increíbles...-

Cuando llegaron Bob ya los esperaba, al ver a Mirage un montón de recuerdo resurgieron.

Mr. Increíble-

Mirage-

Y ambos se miraron incómodamente.

Solo llámame Bob, Mr. Increíble ha hecho demasiado, y Bob Parr es quien quiere recuperar a su hijo-

No solo Bob Parr- interrumpió de pronto una voz que surgió de la nada y los tres voltearon hacia un espacio vacío.

¿Violeta?- dijo Dash.

Así es Hermanito- y la chica de cabellos azabaches apareció junto a él. -No solo Bob Parr quiere recuperar a Jack Jack, Sino toda la Familia. No creían que no participaría en esto ¿O sí, Los ví en Tv, cuando Síndrome atacó el evento, También pude ver a Jack Jack-

¿Pero como entraste?. La seguridad del edificio...-

Una chica tienes sus habilidades hermanito-

Esto es genial- gritó Dash. -Una familia otra vez-

Pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error, todavía no estaban completos.

No te preocupes hijo- contestó Bob. -En lo único que debemos mantenernos ocupados en encontrar a Jack, Jack-

Mientras tanto en la isla Nomanisan Jack reactivaba todas las funciones, desde el controlador central tenía acceso a cada área de la isla, era asombroso la cantidad de cosas que los del gobierno olvidaron en su revisión, y en pocos segundos un pequeño ejercito de Bots se había acuartelado.

Y ahora- se dijo a si mismo y sacó el Chip que venía dentro de la esfera de cristal.

Y lo insertó en la computadora principal.

En seguida apareció un mapa mundial y en este mostraba un pequeño punto rojo parpadeando. Lo clickeo y el mapa general de una isla apareció.

Nomanisan 2- leyó Jack Jack. -Veamos papá que estuviste haciendo estos trece años-

Después de que toda la información pasó por la pantalla, Jack sonrió. -Brillante, No te preocupes padre seguiré con tu legado-

Y de pronto una alarma empezó a sonar, Tecleó unas cuantas claves en la computadora, y un mapa radar apareció frente a el.

Un avión se acercaba a su localización.

No te rindes ¿Verdad, Increíble- Y Jack Jack sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Ahgggg-

Se la sujetó con fuerza, cuando el dolor desapareció jadeaba para recuperarse, por una fracción de segundo se sintió perdido, como si el que hubiera dicho esas palabras no hubiera sido él-

Respiró Profundo y volvió a mirar el mapa radar.

Te tengo una grata sorpresa-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El Jet se acercaba a la isla a una velocidad asombrosa.

Si, el muchacho no desea ser encontrado, seguramente tendremos algo de resistencia- comentó Mirare mientras tecleaba unas cosas en el panel.

Pero pensé que la isla había quedado deshabilitada- dijo Violeta.

Pues eso es lo que Creyeron todos lo que vinieron aquí, Pero Síndrome tenía muchas cartas bajo la manga, así que esperaremos hostilidad-

Bob se colocó su traje, esperaba que esta fuera la última vez que lo fuera a necesitar.

Violeta se puso el suyo- y enseguida su cabello se perdió en su disfraz.

Al parecer el único que no tenía uno era Dash.

No importa. Un súper no es su disfraz, si no lo que lleva dentro-

Ya se encontraban cerca de la isla y sus todos estaban en sus posiciones, tal como lo esperaron apenas se acercaron a un alcance razonable y dos proyectiles dirigibles aparecieron a los costados del Jet.

Mirage los esquivó, pero no era suficiente.

No se preocupen- gritó Violeta mientras se ponía de pie y alzaba sus brazos al cielo. Enseguida un potente campo de fuerza se creó alrededor de este y los proyectiles se impactaron el campo.

Muy bien Violeta- gritó Mr. Increíble.

Pero las cosas aún empezaban. De inmediato otros dos proyectiles les dieron alcance.

¡Tienen que Prepararse!- gritó Mirage. -Ya casi estamos en la isla, y la cápsula podrá eludir las defensas terrestres pero si hay algún misil en el aire...

Por eso no hay problema.- dijo Violeta, -yo me encargo de ello-

Los tres corrieron hasta la cápsula de lanzamiento.

Mirage se hacer acercó a ellos. -Y recuerden, tengan cuidado, La isla guardaba muchos secretos-

Y los tres alzaron pulgares arriba.

Vi- crea un campo a nuestro alrededor- gritó Mr. Increíble. Y la chica a sí lo hizo.

Mirage lanzó la cápsula justo cuando pasaron por encima de la isla.

Pero de pronto.

Pi Pi pi pi

Un sonido hizo voltear a la ojiverde.

Miro su radar, un proyectil había sido lanzado.

No puede Ser- gritó Dash cuando vio que el proyectil los pasó de largo y se dirigía al Jet. -¡MIRAGE!-

Violeta, Crea un campo alrededor del Jet- gritó Mr. Increíble.

Pero fue muy tarde, otro proyectil se impactó en ellos. Lo último que alcanzaron a ver fue una gran explosión en el cielo, y varios pedazos de escombro cayendo junto ellos.

Mr. Increíble desvió la mirada, al igual que Violeta.

La cápsula cayó a la mitad de la selva sin ningún rasguño gracias al campo de fuerza de Vi.

Cuando Dash salió de ella miró el cielo, aún se podía ver la nube de humo en este, recogió un trozo de metal.

Ella tenía una hija- suspiró. -Una vida completa y lo dejó para ayudarnos, no voy a ser capaz de decírselo a su familia-

Y los tres Parr bajaron la mirada.

Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para lamentarse ya que enseguida empezaron a oír pasos que estrujaban las hojas caídas.

Enseguida Tres OmniDroides versión 07 aparecieron quebrando los árboles para abrirse paso.

¡Que demonios...!.- Y Mr. Increíble saltó para esquivar el rayo que uno de los droides había lanzado.

¿Por qué Jack Jack nos ataca?- preguntó Vi, mientras creaba un campo de fuerza a su alrededor y de protegía de una embestida.

Debe estar confundido- contestó Mr. Increíble mientras golpeaba al omnidroide y lo mandaba lejos. -¡Dash! tienes que alcanzar la base principal y buscar a tu hermano-

Pero...-

Nada de peros, tu eres el único que podrá hacer que se calme un poco y entre en razón-

Y el joven miró a los tres Onmidroides.

No te preocupes- dijo Vi, nosotros podemos con ellos-

Y como un rayo Dash desapareció. Corría a toda velocidad por la jungla, hacía años que había estado ahí, pero recordaba a la perfección el camino que tenía que tomar. Su primer obstáculo llegó cuando se encontró frente a un gran acantilado.

Mordió su labio inferior, cuando había sido capturados habían sido llevados volando hasta la prisión.

Piensa Dash, Piensa- se dijo a si mismo. Y Luego sonrió. -La cueva-

Y corrió hasta la cueva que habían utilizado para esconderse. La maleza y la humedad dominaban en su interior, y a pesar de ser de día, apenas dando unos pasos en su interior la oscuridad se apoderó de todo.

El ojiazul suspiró.

Bueno Dash, es ahora...-

Y con su gran velocidad recorrió todo el lugar en tan solo unos segundos.

Estaba en el hangar, pedazos de naves se encontraban regados por todo el sitio. Aún así anduvo con cuidado, no quería llevarse sorpresas.

¡VAYA, VAYA!.- Dijo una voz de pronto.

Dash volteó de inmediato.

PERO SI ES EL PROFESOR PARR- La voz prevenía de un altavoz.

Jack, tu siempre me llamaste por mi nombre, nunca me dijiste profesor.-

LO SÉ, ES UNA LÁSTIMA QUE YA NO PUEDA SER ASÍ-

Pero Claro que se puede Jack Jack- contestó Dash. -Solo tienes que tranquilizarte un poco para poder explicar las cosas.-

Esta vez Jack Jack se tardó en contestar.

Jack Jack, ¿Sigues ahí?.-

SOLO DIME JACK-

Mientras conversaban Dash se acercaba lentamente a la puerta del hangar, sabía que su hermano no estaba ahí, y tenía que encontrarlo.

Esta bien Jack, Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que deseo hablar contigo-

¿SOBRE QUE?.-

Nosotros- contestó Dash de inmediato.

Jack miraba los movimientos de su hermano desde la pantalla, Dash siempre había sido amable con él, y aunque no supiera que era su hermano siempre lo consideró como uno, no quería lastimarlo, todo lo contrario, quería ir con él...

_Pero el es un súper- _ escuchó de pronto, esa una voz que provenía de su cabeza.

¿Y eso Que?- contestó Jack.

_Nunca puedes confiar en ellos-_

Pero el es distinto-

_Todos son iguales, se creen la gran cosa por tener esos superpoderes-_

_­_-Yo también soy súper- gritó Jack.

Dash miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia los altavoces, su hermano estaba sufriendo una crisis.

¡JACK!. Resiste, no dejes que te controle- Gritó.

Se escuchó un momento de estática.

DEMASIADO TARDE-

Dash se alejó del altavoz, pero apenas llegaba a la puerta esta explotó en muchos pedazos.

Una docena de Robots aparecieron apuntando sus armas justo hacia el. Todos abrieron fuego.

Dash esquivó sus disparos, algunos rebotaron en las paredes destruyéndolas por completo.

Dash tomó varios de ellos y comenzó a arrojarlos con suma velocidad a los robots.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la isla, Mr. Increíble y Violeta habían vencido a los Omnidroides y ahora corrían hacia el cuartel general.

Sin embargo Dash seguía combatiendo, era asombroso lo que su hermano había logrado en tan poco tiempo.

Corrió a toda velocidad alrededor de los Bots y formando un tornado a su alrededor los deshabilitó por completo.

Sin embargo uno de ellos disparó antes que de que se desplomara hiriéndolo en la pierna izquierda.

Rayos- gritó de Dolor. Y un Omnidroide apareció. Esperó que el golpe le llegara pero este nunca llegó.

¡DASH Corre!- gritó Violeta. Y el oji azul con sumo esfuerzo así lo hizo.

Estas herido Hijo- dijo Mr. Increíble y le revisó la herida.

No es nada- contestó de inmediato. -Papá, creo que Jack Jack esta siendo manipulado, hace unos momentos entró en crisis-

¿En serio?- Y Mr. Increíble miró hacia ambos lados. -Entonces...-

Pero no terminó su frase porque ya estaban siendo atacados otra vez.

Es impresionante todo lo que estaba oculto en la isla- gritó Vi.

Ni que lo digas- gritó Dash.

Desde la central Jack Jack Miraba el espectáculo, en cierto modo comenzaba a aburrirse.

Creo que es hora de terminar con esto- se dijo a sí mismo. Y presionó un botón rojo.

En seguida en el hangar empezó a aparecer toda la artillería con la que la isla contaba.

OH Oh- dijo Mr. Increíble.

Y los empezaron a rodear.

Estén Listos Muchachos- gritó a sus hijos.

Pero cuando toda la artillería estuvo lista, toda se apagó.

¡Que demonios!- gritó Jack. Y empezó a teclear pero el sistema le negaba el acceso.

En eso se abrió un pantalla frente a el y una mujer de mirada ojiverde y largos cabellos plateados le sonrió.

Lo Siento pequeño Jack Jack, pero estás fuera-

¡Mirage!. - gritó Dash al escuchar su voz.

Y en una de las terminales (En la película es donde Helen ve que Bob está en el bloque de celdas del nivel A) Mirage accedía al sistema y deshabilitaba todas las armas.

No puedes hacer esto- gritó Jack. E intentó entrar de nuevo al sistema.

En el hangar Mr. Increíble corrió hasta el altavoz.

Mirage, ¿En donde está Jack Jack?.-

Se encuentra en la sala de lava Mr. Increíble, pero yo me apresuraría en llegar-

¿Por qué'?-

Mirage seguía tecleando, -Es Sistema de la isla esta colapsando, tendré que volar todo para que ninguna de estas tecnología caiga en manos equivocadas, una fuga de información...

¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!- gritó Jack. -Mi padre creó este Lugar, y una mujer como tú no va a destruirlo-

Mirage terminaba de acceder la secuencia de auto destrucción, solo tenía que marcar entrar.

Tal vez Síndrome construyó este lugar, pero yo cree el sistema-

En el Hangar Mr. Increíble miraba a sus hijos. -Mirage, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?.-

10 minutos y contando-

Dash, Violeta tienen que marchase de la isla, Yo voy por Jack Jack-

No cuentes con ello- gritó Violeta. -Iremos todos juntos, como una familia-

Mr. Increíble se mordió el labio inferior, y asintió. -Pero tenemos que darnos prisa, Dash, ¿puedes caminar con esa pierna?.-

No hay problema- gritó.

En el panel de control. Jack Jack intentaba a toda costa entrar al sistema, pero era inútil, ya estaba muerto.

Necesito mi Chip- se dijo a si mismo. Pero la consola no respondía.

¡Maldición!.- gritó. Pero no se daría por vencido tan fácil mente,

Si no puedo sacarte por las buenas, lo haré por las malas-

Y concentrándose volvió todo su cuerpo de metal y empezó a golpear, rasgar y romper la consola, hasta llegar a su Chip, regresó a la normalidad y lo agarró. Corrió hacia la salida y con un golpe derribó la puerta, ahora lo único que le faltaba era atravesar la pared de lava líquida de más 15 metros de grosor.

Brillante- susurró.

Del otro lado Mr. Increíble. Dash y Violeta pensaban lo mismo.

¿Qué haremos papá?- Preguntó Dash.

Vi, ¿Crees que tu campo de fuerza soporte la presión?- preguntó a si hija.

No lo sé, si son más de 10 metros pude que se rompa.-

Mi. increíble miró a todo lados, y justo en una esquina estaba el Tiki que hacía 13 años había pensado en utilizar.

¡Tengo una idea!.- Gritó y corrió hasta el Tiki. Lo cargo y se colocó justo en donde el camino debería estar.

Respiró hondo pero justo cuando empezaba a llegar a la lava una silueta apareció atravesando la pared.

Jack Jack ardía en flamas. Y al ver a su padre biológico y a sus hermanos regresó a la normalidad.

No traía puesta ninguna ropa, ya que la lava la había deshecho, lo único que llevaba era el collar con la esfera colgado en su cuello.

¿Jack Jack?-

Todo pasó en segundos.

El chico se transformó en un demonio y con su fuerza sobre humana se abalanzó sobre Mr. Increíble. El cual al no poder defenderse por llevar cargando el Tiki, recibió el golpe directo.

Solo gracias al campo de protección que puso Violeta sobre él no terminó bajo un montón de escombros.

¡Deténgalo!-

Pero era demasiado tarde. Jack Jack se había convertido en metal sólido y había atravesado la pared.

Tenemos que seguirlo- gritó Dash.

Pero el tiempo se agotaba, Mr. Increíble tenía que decidir. Bob Parr tenía que decidir, arriesgaba la vida de sus hijos o salían en ese instante.

Chicos- gritó .-Acérquense. Este es el plan-

¿Qué haremos papá?-

Pero cuando ambos estuvieron lo bastante cerca.

Irnos de aquí- susurró.

Y ambos fruncieron el ceño.

Bob los golpeó y los noqueó. Los echó a su hombro y empezó a correr hacia la salida.

¡Mirage!- gritó. -Sé que me ves, ¿Cuál es la salida más próxima?.-

Hay unas cápsulas de escape en la sección 12, Son algo viejas pero puede que todavía funciones-

Está bien- Gritó. -Nos vemos allá-

Jack Jack se había puesto uno de los uniformes que los guardias solían usar, solo que le quedaban grandes. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

La isla iba a volar en pedazos. Y solo tenía una oportunidad para eso.

10...0...8...7...6...5...4...3..2.1 0.

¡PPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!-

La explosión de la isla se vio a varios km a la redonda.

Bob miraba desde el bote salvavidas, se había quitado el antifaz, no podía creer que después de todo lo que había pasado, al final había perdido a su hijo. Después de todo Síndrome había ganado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A muchos km de ahí, en un hospital.

¡Doctor!. ¡Doctor!- gritaba una enfermera. -¡Ha reaccionado!. ¡Ha reaccionado!-

El doctor entró de inmediato al cuarto en donde un sujeto de cabellos rubios lentamente abrió sus ojos azul cielo.

¡Es un milagro!- gritó el doctor. -Ya la habíamos dado por muerto,- Y miró a su enfermeras. -Rápido, a cirugía- gritó. -Tenemos que estabilizarlo-

La persona volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez ya no corría peligro.

Cuando reaccionó se encontraba en el cuarto de un hospital, tenía varios tubos entro de su nariz y boca, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba vendada y tenía un suero alimentándolo intravenosamente, no recordaba nada de los ocurrido.

Intentó moverse pero no podía, y en ese instante una tanda de recuerdos llegó a su cabeza.

Su hijo. Mr. Increíble, la bomba...

Tenía que salir de ahí, como pudo se empezó a sacar los tubos, y se desconectó la intravenosa. No podía mover las piernas, pudo ver en su pecho la cicatriz de una operación reciente.

Pero no pudo llegar muy lejos ya que las enfermeras aparecieron de inmediato.

Tenía que encontrar a su hijo y tenía que encontrarlo pronto.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el incidente en Nomanisan y Bob seguía encerrado en su habitación sin salir, Dash y Violeta habían ido a vivir con él, pero su padre estaba deshecho, en un principio pensaron recriminarle el echo de que los había noqueado aquel día, pero luego sintieron lo que su padre tuvo que hacer: decidir entre intentar encontrar a Jack Jack, o salvarlos.

Pero de alguna manera la información sobre la explosión se había filtrado, aunque no completamente y en los noticieros anunciaban como una Isla del pacífico había volado en pedazos. Supuesta Isla en donde el gobierno experimentaba y las cosas había salido mal.

Se podían ver imágenes de la isla completamente destruida desde un helicóptero.

Dash apagó el televisor y negó con la cabeza.

Pero en el hospital Buddy ya consiente miraba con aprensión la noticia, el reconocía el lugar, era su isla, pero lo que no entendía era que demonios había sucedido. Necesitaba una computadora y la necesitaba ya.

Aún con todos los sueros conectados a sus venas se puso de pie. Sus piernas aún no sanaban por completo y cayó al suelo. Pero eso no lo detendría, se arrastró hasta la silla de ruedas que se encontraba al lado de su cama y se subió en ella.

Sin que fuera detectado por las enfermeras logró llegar hasta la sala de información, y allí consiguiendo una computadora logró introducirse a la red.

La isla Nomanisan tenía todos sus archivos codificados pero tras romper varios códigos pudo entrar a la memoria de la computadora principal. En ella podía ver todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento de la explosión.

Cada imagen era inquietante, cada momento lo llenaba de angustia, Pero cuando por fin detecto a Jack Jack lo peor que había imaginado había ocurrido.

Su hijo tenía esa maldita esfera, y por culpa de ella casi moría. Tuvo una revelación y volvió a salir a la red. Tecleo unas direcciones Y comprobó su teoría. Su hijo no había muerto en la explosión.

Empezó a sentirse mal, muy muy mal. Se despegó de la computadora y miró sus manos, estas se desvanecían por segundos, pero no tenía tiempo para sentirse mal, necesitaba salir de ese hospital lo antes posible

¡Que demonios hace aquí!- gritó una enfermera al verlo.

Pero no aguantó más. -Necesito a Mr. Increíble- susurró antes de desplomarse.

En casa de los Parr. Bob por fin había salido de su aislamiento. Pero todavía no podía mirar a sus hijos a la cara.

En eso alguien tocó a la puerta y Violeta fue la que abrió.

Buenas tardes Señorita Parr- dijo Rick Mientras entraba a la casa. -Necesito hablar con tu padre.-

Esta en la sala- contestó ella. -Pero dudo mucho que quiera hablar.-

Pues tendrá que hacerlo.- contestó Rick. -Le traigo unas noticias muy importantes.-

Rick se acercó a la sala. -Bob, ¿Puedo Pasar?-

Y Robert no le contestó; Sin embargo Rick se sentó a su lado.

Tendrás que escucharme Robert, Hay un paciente en el Memorial Hospital de Ciudad Capital, que desea hablar contigo.-

No tengo tiempo para eso- contestó Bob sin subir la mirada. -De echo ya no tengo tiempo para nada-

Pues lo tendrás para esto, Ya que asegura que su hijo no murió en la explosión de Nomanisan-

Bob Frunció el ceño y miró directo a su amigo. -Has dicho su ¿Hijo?- y se puso de pie. -Síndrome- Susurró.

En el memorial Hospital Buddy intentaba ponerse de pie, tenía que salir lo antes posible de ese lugar para ponerse a trabajar.

Apenas había logrado bajar un pie cuando de pronto la puerta voló en pedazos y Robert entró por ella.

Ambos s vieron por unos segundos, Ambos ojiazules no despegaron sus miradas.

Síndrome-

Mr. Increíble-

Y Buddy no tuvo otra opción más que dejarse caer de nuevo en la cama. -Tanto tiempo sin verte viejo amigo-

Tu no tienes nada que ver conmigo- contestó Bob mientras lo apuntaba con su puño.

Buddy tosió. -¡Cálmate! Mr. Increíble. No sobreviví a la explosión para pelearme contigo, sobreviví por mi hijo, el cual me necesita en este instante.-

Jack Jack ¡Esta Muerto!- gritó Bob.

Eso es lo que tu crees, Mi hijo es más listo de lo que tu piensas-

Jack Jack es mi hijo- gritó Bob.

En eso te equivocas- contestó Buddy. -Y si lo dudas puedes preguntárselo.-

Bob Frunció el ceño.

El esta vivo pero corre peligro, sobrevivió a la explosión de la isla, lo sé, ya que esta instalado en mi base de operaciones B.-

¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

Por que soy listo- contestó Buddy. -Pero como puedes ver siquiera puedo levantarme de esta cama, así que no puedo ir y ayudarlo...-

En ese instante tanto el tono de voz como el rostro de Buddy cambiaron por completo, se podía notar la angustia reflejados en ellos.

Sé que Jack Jack es tu hijo, sé que te lo arrebaté trece años atrás, pero también sé que lo amo, el ha sido mi vida por largo tiempo, y deseo que se salve, él también es mi niño.-

¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Bob.

¿Viste el collar metálico que Jack usa?-

Bob recordó la esfera que Jack cargaba cuando fue a recogerlo.

No es un artefacto ordinario. Es un maldito metodizador-

Pero ante el silencio de Robert Buddy continuo.

Lo construí al año de que te quite al niño, era para someterlo, para que me aceptara, ya que no dejaba de llorar. Pero no llegué a utilizarlo, Sin embargo el metodizador empezó a programarse según Jack Jack crecía. Haciendo que no solo me aceptara, sino que también me adoptara...

Quieres decir que esa cosa controla a Jack Jack para que piense como tu-

Buddy asintió lentamente. -Cuando Jack Jack cumplió nueve se lo regale, para que el metodizador adoptara su personalidad, pero algo salió mal cuando intentó utilizarlo, y en vez de tranquilizarlo. Intentó dominarlo por completo... y si no lo detenemos...-

Bob sujetó a Buddy por el cuello, casi al punto de estrangularlo. -¡Eres un psicópata!. Y Jack Jack no pagará por ello-

Lo sé. Por eso quiero ayudarte, yo también quiero salvar a mi hijo, y si me matas ahora no podremos ayudarlo.-

Bob apretó más fuerte pero al final soltó a Buddy y bajó la mirada. -Habla-

La Isla Nomanisan 2 se encontraba en el Atlántico Norte, casi llegando al polo, era un área casi impenetrable e imposible de encontrar si no se llevaban las coordenadas correctas, en pocas palabras el escondite perfecto.

Síndrome había desarrollado su tecnología en ese lugar por más de 15 años, siquiera Mirage sabía de ese sitio. Y desde que su plan de convertirse en súper había fallado, ese era su refugio cuando no se encontraba con Jack Jack.

Y ahora Su hijo la habitaba desde la explosión de Nomanisan 1. Jack no podía dejar de maravillarse por todo lo que ahí se encontraba, su padre realmente era un gran científico, la isla no era muy grande, y casi todo el laboratorio se encontraba bajo las capas de hielo, pero todo el complejo podía ser controlado desde la habitación principal, en donde una gran computadora operaba casi todo automáticamente. Se encontraba frente a ella con el Chip en la mano solo tenía que insertarlo en la tarjeta madre y todo estaría listo, pero ya estando ahí, solo un montón de pensamientos llenaron su cabeza.

¿Qué tenía que hacer, Solo tenía 14 años, no tenía padre, no tenía madre, y ese pensamiento lo amargó más. Lo único que tenía era un laboratorio increíble y una inteligencia superior.

_-Es lo único que necesitas, los súper son los responsables de tus problemas no puedes contar con ellos.-_

Los Súper son los responsables de mis problemas, no puedo contar con ellos- repitió metódicamente.

_Tienes que eliminarlos...-_

Tengo que eliminarlos-

Jack Jack reaccionó y sacudió su cabeza. -¡NO!.- gritó.

Y se la agarró. -¿Qué me esta pasando?.- y agarró el chip con sus dos manos. -Esta cosa...-

_Yo soy quien puede ayudarte, yo soy en quien puedes confiar-_

Jack Jack negó con la cabeza. -No, tu no me quieres ayudar, tu me estás controlando- gritó. Y arrojó el chip a lo lejos.

La desesperación volvió a llenar su cabeza, el dolor llegó a su cuerpo se dejó caer al lado de la consola principal, Quería llorar pero las lágrimas no brotaban en el.

ERES UN TONTO- escuchó de pronto y frente a el apareció un robot humanoide. Jack alzó la vista y pudo ver que el robot traía en la mano el Chip que había arrojado lejos.

Entró en un estado de vigila, miró con el ceño fruncido al Bot, y lentamente se acercó a el, estiró la mano para arrebatarle el Chip. Pero el Bot con un rápido movimiento sujetó de su brazo inmovilizándolo.

¡SUÉLTAME!- gritó. Pero este no lo soltaba.

Te Dije que eras un tonto- Repitió el Bot y con Jack Jack del Brazo caminó hasta la tarjeta madre de la computadora.

¡Suéltame!- gritaba y luchaba para librarse. Al notar que no lo haría, se concentró y se transformó en metal sólido, Jalando del brazo del robot lo desprendió, El cual lo miró y entró en estado de alerta, Una alarma empezó a sonar, y de los muros de la habitación empezaron a salir armas de artillería Que empezaron a disparar.

Jack Jack las esquivó, pero por tratar de evitar las balas no pudo evitar que el Bot introdujera el chip en la tarjeta madre.

OH, No-

Fue como si toda la isla cobrara vida propia. Jack corrió y derribó la puerta, regresó a la normalidad, Tenía que salir del lugar de inmediato. Corrió por uno de los pasillos pero cuando pensó que por fin había logrado alcanzar la superficie, dio vuelta en una esquina y más de 30 Robots se encontraban esperándolo.

Volvió a convertirse en metal y se lanzó sobre ellos.

Mientras tanto en la nave que se acercaba a la isla. Mr. Increíble hablaba por la pantalla con Buddy.

Recuerda Increíble, cuando se acerquen todos los sistemas se apagaran, así que tienen que dar las coordenadas para ser atraídos.

Bob solo hizo un sonido el cual Buddy interpretó como una afirmación.

Increíble Fuera- dijo Bob y apagó la pantalla.

Solo quiere ayudar- dijo una voz tras él.

Bob volteó y uno de sus mejores amigos estaba ahí.

Igual que tu ¿Eh Frozono?.-

¡Oye!. ¿Para que son los amigos?.- contestó Frozono.

Si, lo sé, pero el no es mi amigo, es el responsable de todo...-

YA NOS APROXIMAMOS- interrumpió Violeta.

Todos a sus puestos- gritó Increíble.

Y los cuatro tomaron su lugar

Desde el hospital en un cuarto especialmente preparado, Buddy observaba en el radar como el avión se acercaba a las coordenadas de Nomanisan 2, Empezó a Teclear para acceder al sistema de la isla, pero algo no funcionaba correctamente.

¡RAYOS!- e intento ponerse en contacto con Bob. Pero ya no respondía.

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y una mujer entró por ella...

Todo ocurrió tal como Buddy les había dicho, las consolas empezaron a fallar.

¡AHORA!- gritó Mr. Increíble.

Y Violeta empezó a introducir los códigos de acceso.

Los cuatro se miraron cuando de pronto todos los sistemas se apagaron. Y la nave empezó a descender en picada.

No ocurre nada- dijo Frozono. -¿No deberían atraernos?.-

Maldito Síndrome- susurró Mr. Increíble. -¡Dash, activa el sistema de emergencia-

Pero Papá, sin energía no lograremos elevarnos.-

Lo sé, pero tu actívalos-

Dash corrió hasta el cuarto de máquinas, el sistema de emergencia se activaba bajando una palanca que se encontraba casi al fondo.

Pero en el panel había tres palancas.

Bajó la primera, pero nada sucedió. -¡Rayos!.- y se apresuró a bajar la otra.

CRASH, el compartimento de carga de abrió soltando todo lo que llevaban.

La tercera es la vencida- y jaló con toda su fuerza la tercer palanca.

En la cabina todos saltaron cuando el Jet empezó elevó la punta y empezó a planear en el aire.

Esto esta mejor- dijo Frozono, -Al menos tardaremos más en caer-

Y en la caída pronto las nubes se fueron y pudieron ver el mar congelado bajo ellos, y distintas islas a lo lejos.

Frozono rió. Y golpeo la espalda de su amigo. -Eres el mejor-

Corrió hasta la salida de emergencia, liberó la puerta y se asomó.

HIELOSFERO- Gritó.

Y sobre el mar congelado se creó una rampa por la cual se deslizaron hasta que la nave se detuvo por completo después de volcarse.

¿Todos Bien?- gritó Mr. Increíble.

Y Vi salió de entre unos escombros. -Aquí. Bien-

Igual de este lado- gritó Frozono.

¿Dónde esta Dash?-

Reportándose- gritó el rubio. Mientras quitaba una lamina de encima de él.

Y los cuatro salieron de la nave.

¿Y ahora que haremos?- preguntó Dash mientras se frotaba los brazos a causa del frío. -Obviamente no podemos regresar en eso- y señaló el avión

No necesitamos regresar- contestó Vi. -No estando tan cerca- y señaló hacia un punto en donde la bruma obstruía la visión.

Poco a poco esta se fue despejando dejando a la vista un complejo de estilo militar.

Creo que tienes razón- dijo Frozono. -Y por lo que puedo ver no vamos a ser muy bien recibidos.-

Se podía ver que desde el complejo un jirón negro se acercaba a toda velocidad.

¡OCÚLTENSE!-

El jirón negro resultó ser muchos mini robots que al llegar al sitio de impacto escanearon en busca de señales de vida.

Cuando por fin se fueron el cuarteto de Supers salió de su escondite.

Bueno, al menos ahora tenemos la ventaja- comentó Violeta.

Y los cuatro comenzaron a correr hacia el complejo.

El primero en llegar fue Dash que buscó alrededor de este una puerta de acceso. Cuando los otros llegaron se acercó a ellos.

Lo único que nos puede servir, a parte de entrar derribando la puerta es el sistema de ventilación.- Y puso una mirada que no le gustó mucho a su padre.

Pero hay un pero ¿Cierto?-

Si- contestó. -No es muy grande-

Eso solo nos deja una opción Hijo, Ustedes tres entraran por ella y yo por la entrada principal.-

Eso no- contestó Vi algo molesta. -No te vamos a dejar solo-

Debo hacer esto solo-

Eso Nunca- contestó Dash encarando a su padre. -No lo harás solo-

Al final Violeta y Dash entrarían por el conducto de ventilación mientras que Frozono y Mr. Increíble por la puerta principal.

Acero sólido, Cuarenta o cincuenta cm de ancho, Va a ser algo difícil- comentó Bob mientras tocaba la puerta de acceso.

No si lo aligeramos un poco- contestó Frozono y empezó a congelar un punto específico de la puerta.

Cuando este estuvo completamente congelado Mr. Increíble golpeó con toda su fuerza y la puerta se volvió añicos.

Después de ti-

Y ambos entraron al complejo.

Esperaron encontrarse con problemas pero estos no llegaron.

No me gusta esto- comentó Frozono mientras avanzaban hacia el control principal del complejo. Según lo que Buddy les había dicho este se encontraba en el último nivel. Así que tenían que empezar a bajar.

Pero mientras más se acercaban a su objetivo más se inquietaban de que nada se les interpusiera.

Dash y Violeta habían logrado infiltrarse con éxito.

Podemos salir aquí- dijo Dash mientras empujaba la rejilla del ducto y ayudaba as u hermana a bajar.

¡Mira Esto!- gritó Violeta y señaló varios impactos de bala sobre las paredes. Y varias secciones de estas completamente chamuscadas.

Parece que alguien ya se nos adelanto- contestó Dash. Y siguieron caminado según los planos que Buddy les había dado.

Por fin llegaron a la puerta que buscaban. Y la abrieron de golpe.

Quedaron perplejos al ver lo que había en la habitación.

Unos cuantos pisos más arriba, Mr. Increíble y Frozono se habían detenido, se toparon con su primer problema.

Al dar vuelta en un esquina se toparon con un corredor largo, y al final de este se encontraba la silueta de algo, o de alguien que les daba la espalda.

Dash y Violeta entraron lentamente al cuarto. En el fondo se encontraba un panel gigante en donde se mostraba toda clase de información, y sentado en la silla frente a este había alguien, no podían verle el rostro, pero esperaban que se tratara de su hermano.

Se situaron tras él.

De pronto la pantalla dejó de mostrar información y empezó transmitirlos a ellos.

Jack Jack- gritó Dash mientras giraba el asiento.

Arriba Frozono y Mr. Increíble se acercaban a aquella silueta, la cual al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia ya que no se movía en lo absoluto.

Pero cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, aquella persona levantó una de sus manos. La cual brilló Por la luz del pasillo.

Jack, Jack- dijo Mr. Increíble y dejando atrás toda precaución corrió hacia el.

Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo. Cuando Jack volteó, su mirada ya no era de un azul intenso, sino que parecía nublada y golpeó con fuerza a su padre. El cual salió disparado hacia la pared derrumbándola y cayendo en la habitación contigua.

Jack Jack rió de una manera fría.

Hielosfero- gritó Frozono. Apuntando al chico.

¡NO, espera- gritó Increíble.

Pero Jack Jack había empezado a arder y atravesaba la ráfaga de hielo por la mitad. Llegó hasta Frozono, convirtió un de sus puños en metal y lo golpeó.

Frozono cayó sin aire al suelo. Jack estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia, cuando su padre lo sujetó por atrás.

¡Reacciona Hijo!- le gritó. -Reacciona-

Pero Jack-Jack no dejaba de tratar de soltarse. Empezó a cambiar hasta volverse un demonio y con suma agilidad sujetó a su padre con los pies y lo lanzó lejos.

Frozono se puso de pie. -Ahora si verás lo que es bueno- dijo.

Pero Increíble lo detuvo. -No debemos lastimarlo-

¿Y Como piensas detenerlo, te aseguro que no se quedará quieto.-

Mr. Increíble miró hacia todas direcciones. -Tengo una idea-

Y cuando Jack-Jack se le echó encima, este lo evitó dejándose caer a suelo, y cuando su hijo pasó por encima de él, lo pateó con fuerza hacia arriba.

El cuerpo metálico de Jack atravesó el techo por lo menos 3 pisos antes de detenerse.

Frozono miró a su compañero. -Pensé que no querías lastimarlo-

Eso no fue nada, seguro sintió que solo lo empujaban- contestó Mr. Increíble.

Y los dos empezaron a subir. La intención de Mr. Increíble era clara, quería sacar a Jack Jack de complejo. Mientras todo eso ocurría en el piso inferior Violeta intentaba entrar en la red principal.

Algo no está bien aquí-comentó a su hermano. -Mira esto Dash, Toda la energía de la isla esta siendo dirigida a esta habitación-

Dash miró el mapa del complejo. -¿y no dice que es lo que hay en ese cuarto?-

Vi Tecleó y luego negó, Sabían que no podía ser nada bueno, ya que toda la seguridad se estaba aglomerando a los alrededores de ese cuarto. Pero esperaban que no tuviera que ver con Jack Jack, Vi siguió buscando hasta que llegó a una parte que le llamó la atención.

Proyecto 2J- susurró. -Es reciente, tal vez Jack-Jack tenga algo que ver-

Los dos hermanos vieron la información que se mostraba en la pantalla, y a cada imagen sentían que una ira los invadía por completo. Ahora sabían que era lo que se llevaba a cabo en ese cuarto, No podían permitirlo, Pero primero tenían que ayudar a su hermano.

Los dos salieron del cuarto de información y corrieron escaleras arriba, Cuando llegaron al tercer piso vieron el gran hueco del techo. Tenían que apurarse.

Bob había conseguido lo que quería, Ahora el combate se llevaba a cabo en las afueras del complejo. Tal vez Jack Jack era fuerte y resistente en su estado metálico pero no era Rápido y eso representaba una ventaja para ellos.

Entonces ¿Cuál es tu plan amigo?-

FREÍRLO- gritó de pronto Violeta mientras aparecía junto a Dash.

¿Qué?- Y Bob frunció el ceño.

Ya me escuchaste Papá, Jack Jack esta bajo el control...-

Ya lo sé Vi...- Interrumpió.

No Papá, es diferente, tienes que confiar en mi la Única manera de que regrese a la normalidad es con una fuerte carga de electricidad-

Pero eso lo mataría- gritó Bob mientras sujetaba a Jack Jack.

No si la descarga la recibe en estado metálico- gritó Dash. Y agitó sus brazos hasta crear un remolino en el cual atrapó a su hermano. -Tienes que confiar en nosotros-

Y lanzó a Jack Jack a lo lejos.

Frozono creó una gran esfera de hielo y Increíble la lanzó sobre Jack Jack, el cual la derritió con su mano haciendo que se emparara por completo y dejara de arder.

Esta bien. Les creo, pero ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?- gritó.

Violeta empezó a buscar a su alrededor, toda la isla debía funcionar por medio de un generador, y esa sería la descarga necesaria para que lo que controlaba a Jack Jack se fundiera. Por fin lo encontró.

¡Dash, tienes que llevarlo hacia alla- gritó.

Y Dash así lo hizo.

Eres muy lento Hermanito- le gritaba mientras esquivaba los golpes. -¿Acaso es todo lo que puedes hacer, Vamos te reto a que me toques.-

Y poco a poco se acercaban a la generador.

Vi, y Bob se apresuraron al generador.

Esto será suficiente- pero se detuvo de pronto. El cable principal estaba recubierto por una gruesa capa de acero.

Yo me encargo- dijo Mr. Increíble.

No, espera papá, si quitas esa tapadera la descarga puede matarte, Jack Jack la soportaría pero tu-

Mr. Increíble se quitó el antifaz, y miró directo a su hija.

¿Estas segura que esto nos regresará a tu hermano?-

Vi no contestó nada.

Bob atravesó la placa con sus puños y jalando con todas sus fuerzas logró desprenderla, El shock fue poderoso, montones de chispas salieron volando, y Bob cayó inconsciente con severas quemaduras.

Frozono corrió hasta el, se quitó su capucha y zangoloteó a su amigo.

¡Bob, Bob responde , responde-

Vi dio unos pasos en su dirección. Pero Frozono la detuvo.

No lo hagas Vi, tienes que salvar a tu hermano, yo me encargo de Bob-

Dash y Jack Jack estaban cerca.

El pequeño demonio lanzaba sus garras con toda la intención de herir, y cuando estuvo a punto de dar un golpe certero algo lo rebotó.

A su alrededor se encontraba un campo de fuerza.

Tardaste mucho- dijo el Rubio.

No hay tiempo para esto- gritó Violeta.

Jack Jack mientras tanto intentaba romper el campo de fuerza, pero como demonio no era lo suficientemente fuerte, así que cambió a estado metálico.

¡AHORA!.- Gritó Dash.

Y Violeta arrojó a su hermano hacia el generador principal.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos.

Bob reaccionó justo para ver como Jack-Jack recibía la descarga eléctrica. Pero la resistencia que generaba era superior. Tanto que el generador empezó a sobrecargarse. Y hubo una gran explosión.

¡JACK JACK- gritó Bob. Alzando sus brazos como si quisiera sujetarlo.

Vi, creó un campo de fuerza alrededor de todos.

Lo siguiente fue una lluvia de escombros, y neblina adornados por una tenue lluvia que los mojaba lentamente.

Dash y Violeta yacían inconscientes a un costado. Frozono había caído boca abajo varios metros a lo lejos e intentaba ponerse de pie, pero Bob observaba con detenimiento el lugar de la explosión, estaba gravemente lastimado y no podía moverse en lo absoluto. Sus ojos azules pasaban de un lugar a otro en busca de cualquier señal de Jack-Jack.

Y en el centro de todo se encontraba Jack Jack es estado normal, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y se encontraba de rodillas con los brazos sueltos, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero lentamente los abrió.

Por una fracción su mirada cruzó con la de Mr. Increíble. Un montón de recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, recuerdos de su infancia, de cuando era bebé, reconocía esa mirada, recordaba su tacto, sonrió. -Papá- susurró, empezó a escuchar una melodía en su cabeza, una melodía que lo hizo sentirse mejor.

Pero de pronto el hielo a su alrededor empezó a quebrarse, debido a la explosión la isla se estaba desboronando. Pero no podía moverse, no podía.

Bob miraba como el hielo empezaba a quebrarse y Jack Jack no se movía, pero por más que intentaba su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

¡NO!- y el hielo se quebró por completo haciendo que Jack Jack cayera.

Pero de pronto algo saltó al abismo que se había abierto., Bob no pudo distinguir de que se trataba. Cuando de pronto una mano alargada salió del agujero.

Sintió un vuelco en el corazón, y sacando fuerza de la flaqueza se puso de pie tomó aquella mano la cual se aferró a el, y empezó a jalar.

Pronto una mirada marrón apareció frente a el, seguida de Helen la cual llevaba enrollado el cuerpo de Jack Jack con su otro brazo.

Bob la jaló hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente. Por una fracción de segundos sus labios pidieron ese beso apasionado que anhelaban pero en el último instante no sucedió.

Helen- dijo Bob con voz quebrada.

Mamá- dijo de pronto Dash que ya había recobrado el conocimiento. -¿Cómo?-

Buddy- contestó Helen.

¿Síndrome te dijo en donde encontrarnos?- preguntó Bob.

No, el me trajo hasta aquí, tenemos una nave, para irnos lo más pronto posible. Debemos alejar a Jack Jack lo más pronto posible.-

No podemos hacer eso- contestó Dash.

¿Por qué no?.- preguntó su padre.

Y esta vez fue Violeta la que contestó. -No sin destruir al androide 2J-

¿Y quien es ese?- preguntó Helen.

Es el responsable de todo- contestó Dash. -Violeta entró en los archivos de la isla, 2J era un chip con personalidad propia.-

El metodizador- Interrumpió Bob.

Así es- dijo Violeta. -Cuando Jack Jack lo trajo a la isla se reveló e ingresó al sistema, Jack- Jack intentó detenerlo, pero no pudo y terminó controlándolo. Pero ahora se esta creando un cuerpo propio con la tecnología de la isla-

¿Y eso es malo?-

Muy malo- interrumpió una voz tras ellos, se trataba de Buddy, el cual venía vestido con su traje de Síndrome (Pero su cabello normal y sin antifaz). Todavía estaba herido y caminaba con cierta dificultad apoyado en un bastón metáico.

Es un chip inteligente, muy inteligente, capaz de adaptarse a cualquier tecnología, y eso sobra en esta isla, Si consigue crear su cuerpo estaremos en graves aprietos. No habrá nada que pueda detenerlo.-

Pero el generador estalló- comentó Dash. -No habrá podido terminarse-

No lo sabemos, Si estaba lo suficientemente terminado puede auto suplirse-

Tenemos que bajar- dijo Violeta.

Eso No, jovencita- gritó Helen. -Es un peligro que no debes correr, estas lastimada, todos estan lastimados, si llegaran a encontrarlo no podrían con el- y miró al resto de su familia.

Violeta se acercó a ella. -Mamá, una vez me dijiste que no razonara mis poderes, que cuando llegara el momento de actuar yo sabría que hacer ya que lo llevaba en la sangre, este es el momento, y sé lo que debo hacer-

Pero eso instante no duró mucho ya que el suelo comenzó a temblar. Y otro pedazo de hielo empezó a partirse.

Tras una explosión del agujero salió levitando un Androide, humano por fuera, metal por dentro. Su cabellera era gris, al igual que sus ojos. Alto, De complexión mediana, pero los músculos firmemente marcados. Miraba sin vida a todos los que estaban frente a el.

En su brazo izquierdo se podía ver una marca, Una especie de Tatuaje, un 2 y una J.

Creo que eso responde a nuestras preguntas- dijo Síndrome mientras se acomodaba su guante.

Tenemos que poner a Jack-Jack a salvo- gritó Helen.

Y al Oír aquel nombre el androide volteó directo hacia el grupo. Sus fríos ojos recorrieron a cada uno de los que lo conformaban, era como si analizara cada parte de ellos. Llevó su mano a la cabeza y pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos y sonrió.

Con paso lento pero decidido se acercó a ellos.

¡Esten listos!- gritó Mr. Increíble.

Y todos tomaron posición de batalla. El primero en atacar fue Increíble el cual se lanzó sobre él golpeándolo con su puño izquierdo pero el androide esquivó su ataque y lo golpeó con la palma abierta justo en el pecho. Haciendo que cayera muy lejos.

¡BOB!- gritó Helen.

Y el androide corrió hacia ellos.

Con suma velocidad esquivó los ataques de Frozono y sacarlo de la jugada y rompió el campo de fuerza que Vi había creado a su alrededor la noqueó y la lanzó a lo lejos. Dash no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia donde ella para evitar que cayera con peligro.

Helen seguía con su pequeño.

Hazte a un lado mujer- dijo el androide con su voz metálica.

¿Para que lo quieres?- gritó Helen.

Y el androide se detuvo a razonar aquella pregunta. Técnicamente no lo requería para nada, pero algo dentro de su subconsciente artificial le decía que tenía que acabar con el, que era un peligro inminente.

En ese descuido Helen golpeó con toda su fuerza, pero el androide no se inmutó. Y la sacó de su camino con mucha facilidad.

Cuando quedó frente a frente al cuerpo de Jack- Jack se detuvo. Cerró sus puño con fuerza, y golpeó. Pero el impacto no llegó ya que Síndrome lo apuntaba. Con su energía punto zero.

Tendrás que pasarme primero a mí-

Entre tanto Jack Jack recobraba el conocimiento. Abría lentamente sus ojos. lo primero que vio fue a Mr. Increíble jadeando a lo lejos. Giró su cabeza y vio a una mujer cerca de el. El corazón le empezó a latir a mil por hora, la reconocía, la había visto en sus sueños.

Mamá- susurró. Y cuando se sentó en la fría nieve pudo ver al androide 2J frente a el. Y un poco más lejos, algo, o alguien que hizo se crispara por completo.

Síndrome vio como su hijo reaccionaba. Y el androide también lo notó. Así que empezó a acumular un montón de energía, y con un potente estallido quebró el campo punto zero de su alrededor.

Síndrome retrocedió, y cambió de energía punto a Zero a Desmaterilizador. Disparó y 2J la desvió con su brazo. Pero el impacto había tenido efecto, el brazo se empezaba como a derretir.

2J arrancó el pedazo que se fundía para que no dañara el resto de su cuerpo, y sonrió.

Asombroso padre- susurró. -Pero sabes de lo que soy capaz,- entonces un montón de nanobots salieron y empezaron a reconstruir el brazo, dejándolo con forma de una navaja.

2J golpeó a Síndrome, atravesándolo por completo a la altura del pecho. Pero sin ser un golpe mortal. Lo elevó y lo lanzó, Buddy cayó justo a un lado de Jack Jack.

Ninguno de los dos podía levantarse.

¿Papá?- susurró Jack-Jack.

Todavía aquí hijo- contestó este. -En verdad lo siento, Siento que todo esto este sucediendo-

Lo sé- contestó el chico. -Yo también lo siento, no fui lo bastante listo para darme cuenta de lo que ocurría, me dejé engañar muy fácil, también siento mucho haberte desobedecido, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si te hubiera hecho caso.-

No te preocupes por eso- y Tosió con un poco de sangre. -Me alegro que descubrieras la verdad...-

Mientras tanto 2J se acercaba.

... Temía pederte, si lo hacías, pero...-

No lo hiciste, no me perdiste papá- interrumpió Jack Jack, -Me criaste de una buena manera, y ahora tengo que demostrarlo-

Créeme Jack Jack, lo llevas en la sangre, tienes un gran ejemplo a seguir...-

2J estaba frente a ellos, con su brazo navaja golpeó a Jack Jack, pero la navaja se partió a la mitad, había golpeado el brazo metálico de Jack Jack.

Creo que ahora empieza el verdadero combate- y Jack Jack Sonrió.

Se puso de pie de un salto.

Ahora acabaré contigo- gritó.

Pero no la hará Solo- dijo una voz tras él.

Papá- susurró Jack Jack.

E Increíble sonrió. Pero no sólo era él si no también el resto de su familia. Los cinco Increíbles estaban reunidos.

La batalla fue espectacular, y al final gracias a la intromisión de Buddy (el cual enterró su bastón eléctrico en el cuerpo de 2J mientras golpeaba a Jack Jack y fundió todos los circuitos haciendo que estallara) Todo había terminado.

Bob había logrado sacar los cuerpos de su hijo y de Síndrome justo a Tiempo antes de que la explosión los consumiera.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Jack Jack abrió los ojos, su primera impresión fue que tal vez se había muerto, ya que todo era blando a su alrededor.

Pero no era así, se encontraba en el hospital, rápidamente volteó a su alrededor, no había nadie, solo una cama adoselada junto a la suya.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta la cama. Corrió el dosel y pudo ver el cuerpo de su padre descansando tranquilamente. Pero también notó algo que se encontraba alrededor de su muñeca. Eran unas esposas que lo unían a la cama.

Jack se acercó a ellas y intentó romperlas.

No lo hagas hijo- dijo Buddy de pronto. Y abrió los ojos.

¿Papá?-

Me las merezco- contestó Tranquilamente. -Y tu te mereces algo mejor que un padre encarcelado-

Pero...-

Y Buddy lo calló con su otra mano. -Solo prométeme que serás Feliz-

Jack Jack lo abrazó. -Te lo prometo papá-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A muchos Km de ahí, en las ruinas de la isla de Nomanisan 2 un montón de sujetos revisaban los escombros.

Y debajo de una pila de desperdicios se encontraron un pequeño chip.

Uno de los sujetos lo levantó, estaba completamente estropeado. Pero de pronto empezó a parpadear de nuevo.

FIN

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Esta parte ya terminó.

**El legado de mi padre ** es la segunda parte de una trilogía.

Espero no tardar mucho en subir la parte final.

Dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
